


Belonging Season

by OhHelloFandoms123



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier
Genre: Angst, Death, Fluff, Funeral, M/M, Married Life, TFATWS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHelloFandoms123/pseuds/OhHelloFandoms123
Summary: Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes have lived their most happy, married life for 70 years. Death won’t stop them today for living an eternity.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	Belonging Season

**TWO MONTHS BEFORE THE DEATH**

On August 8, 2028, Sam Wilson was _supposed_ to die. But Bucky Barnes didn’t let that happen. Not ever. Nothing would ever stop them from reaching the highest point of life together. Of course, it was only natural for their new cat, Alpine, to walk along the floor whilst they make breakfast together. Both of them used to work in the military. They had a great wedding. Too many drunk photos. (It was just a loud and eventful wedding that night). Sam was in his rocking chair, watching his husband and their young caretaker, Natasha help cook. He smiled at him with joy. 

“What are you looking at, old man?” Bucky turned around to see him with a gleeful smile.

“A masterpiece,” he replied with a crooked smile. Sam Wilson still makes his heart melt like the day they met. Besides being old and maybe having to walk with a cane – that didn’t really matter because they had each other. They’ve always had each other. Through those wonderful, blissful years of marriage – it might end soon. Sam was supposed to pass away soon. In the present, now with their dumbass cat and their lovely friend Natasha, it was everything they needed. In afternoons, they’d take walks if it wasn’t too rainy or cold. Holding hands was one of the most comforting things, they’d switch on the telly, link their hands together as their golden wedding rings sparkled. 

Alpine meowed and drank their milk. “What is it Alps?” Bucky called, the cat looked up and stared at them. The cat walked over and nuzzled her head into Sam’s ankle. Clearly, Alpine doesn’t want him to go either. Sam grabbed their photo album and smiled at Bucky, opening to a random page.

It was a bizarre image of them in a cheap halloween costume, in their thirties. “Remember this Jamie?” He smiled, pointing at the picture. Bucky squinted at the photo and grabbed his glasses, “no.” he replied. He’s surprised Sam could remember most of the things they did together.

“I was a badass Darth Maul,” Sam beamed, the memory was fond and playful to him.

“I don’t know how you do it, doll,” Bucky said, admiring his features.

His husband looked up “do what?” 

“Remember.” Bucky said “I have shit memory.”

Sam chuckled and closed the book. 

“I know. On our wedding day you forgot half of your speech.” His husband smiled back and a playful look was in his eyes, “that’s because your beauty distracted me.” Sam playfully punched him. In each and every wrinkle, there was a whole galaxy, a whole story and moment captured in their married life. Natasha was in the kitchen, stacking the dishes and smiled to herself. She liked watching the couple interact, it was entertaining.

They would bicker now and then but there would be moments where they would just be soft with each other. Occasionally, their daughter and her husband and their children would come to visit and have huge lunch. Sarah would also join them and help cook. Becca would help look after Alpine if one of them was admitted to hospital, she would also bring flowers from her garden. Misty would face-time them every now and then and update them about her life. 

If they are capable, they visit Steve Roger’s grave and lay down a few flowers, walk together, arm in arm and buy fresh bread and begin to cook together. 

Their family would radiate the brightest of energies. They also had a baby grand Steinway piano, where Sam would play and they’d clap and cheer afterwards because he was that good at impressing them. Bucky was constantly amazed by his husband. Even just a smile and blew him away. Their daughter, Eleanor(you can find Eleanor in my Wattpad one shot book), was one of the brightest ladies they know. She got a doctors degree and her husband, Luke, is a performer and cooks some home dishes(like Phõ and Vietnamese spring rolls).

It was now Saturday. August 4th. It was late into the night. They were sitting on their porch, overlooking the lit up city. There were a range of blues and purples covering the night sky of twinkling stars. Their grandchildren, Sandy and Ollie ran around in the soft grass as the sun was setting. The beauty of the city can’t compare to the beauty of their life. It was peaceful, quiet – until Sandy, the youngest one ran up the little wooden steps at the porch to ask her grandparents something. Like her sister, they both had curly dark hair and the brightest smile(a lot of people say they have their father’s nose). 

“Grandad!” She called, running up to Bucky “Aunty Sarah mentioned you worked as a florist!”

Bucky laughed at the memory. 

“He did.” Replied Sam with a smile.

“Why?” She asked.

“I needed money,” Bucky answered, he paused and pondered for a moment, “or I wanted to bring Sammy flowers everyday. Not sure which one.” Sandy giggled at the reply, she moved herself up on the bench and began swinging her legs, looking at the view. Oh, the things they did for each other.

“What will happen when Grandfather dies?” She asked out of the blue. The question caught the both of them off guard. Sam began to stutter, he didn’t know how to answer this one. He was definitely going to die soon. Sam didn’t know what it would be like, to live a life without his husband and family. Without his stupid(but adorable) cat.

**A MONTH & A WEEK LATER**

Sam was sent to hospital, which fucking sucked. Bucky has never felt overwhelmed before, shit it was happening. The love of his life was going to die. Soon. He watched as Sam breathed through his oxygen mask. He took his hand tightly and Sam lightly squeezed back. It was a very hard time for the family. They’d come visit and place a few flowers or cards, they’d read him stories and Eleanor would tell him about how the kids painted something for him to see when he wakes up. They all held each other in these stressful hours. Time went slower for Bucky, it was lonely. Natasha was a kind soul that would reassure him that things would be okay. He wanted to believe that, so much. But – he knew that Sammy would die eventually. Soon, there would be no one to hold or no one to kiss. Bucky wasn’t ready for that. 

Then, he cried. Not a lot but just enough for Natasha to notice, she wrapped him in a hug and placed a kiss on his head. “Mr Wilson,” she sighed “I know this is hard–” 

His head snapped up to the young woman with a crooked smile, cheeks still wet. “How many times must I ask for you to call me Bucky?”

“Bucky,” she corrected “I know this is hard for you, and I’m very sorry. But you’re going to get through this.”

With Natasha’s reassuring smile and a nice warm cup of tea, he went to bed.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

He didn’t need the mask as much anymore, but there was a machine that he was hooked up to that showed the beats of his heart. The beeping echoed in the room and he sat and watched Sam with a hint of sadness.

“You’re not moping about me yet, are you?” He heard Sam say softly with a hint of slyness. His husband smiled lightly.

“Almost,” he said. Almost. It was almost time, where he would no longer have Sam in his arms - or see his wonderful face. Sam smiled up at his husband, this was a reassuring smile.

“You’re so dramatic.”

“I didn’t say anything,”

He grabbed his hand tighter. "You said, ‘almost', James. Stop worrying.” Sam could always sense when something was wrong with him, that’s the beauty about him. He calls out the BS when the time is right. “You have nothing to worry about - my body will just decompose and–” 

“Stop,” he put on a small smile, shook his head and kissed Sam’s forehead “I just want to be with you.” With that - Sam felt younger, he really did, like old times. When him and Bucky went on missions together and he’d end up in hospital, Bucky would always be there. Always. Just like now. He remembers how far they've come. Sam reached out a shaky hand to cup Bucky’s face. “Please, try to relax for a while. Don’t worry about me yet, love.” 

He didn’t stop worrying. It was 3am and he was thinking about Sam. He was always thinking about him, Sam was a graceful angel that has swept him off his feet. Alpine crawled onto the bed, soothing him a little bit. He wasn’t ready.

**FIVE WEEKS LATER**

The car ride to Sammy’s funeral felt like nothing, Bucky and his family hasn’t processed it yet. There was a song on the radio that played softly in the background whilst the sun shined with the blue sky. It was a beautiful day to bury the love of his life. He felt an ache in his body, not because he was old - because he was grieving. He knew Sam wanted him and his family to have strength. To have courage. Then, the song changed and he started crying. He didn’t know why he was crying at such a happy song - maybe it was a reminder that there was a possibility he’d be sad for the rest of his life. 

“Don’t cry grandpa,” Ollie said, patting him on the shoulder. Sarah parked - Eleanor was in another car, a BMW which was just behind them. Natasha was in the passenger seat, she helped him out of the car. Lord, he was shaking and crying like a baby. He felt like he couldn’t do it. He took a deep breath, he just imagined Sam’s hand on his shoulder and he walked on with his walking stick. Into the church. Step by step - he just feels like going back in time and doing it all over again - for Sam. With Sam. 

Once it was their turn to walk to the casket, Sammy’s eyes were closed, his beautiful grandchildren dropped in flowers and their parents lifted them up so they could kiss his forehead. Bucky placed his hand on Sam’s. It felt so cold. “Oh, Sammy, if only you were with me. I love you for an eternity.” He blinked, he swore Sam smiled at him. He looked so lovely in that suit. He was going to miss him, truly.

–––

That night when Bucky managed to drift off to sleep.

Sam was waiting, he was wearing the suit he was put in at the funeral. “Bucky,” he called out. Bucky turned, realising they were younger. This was a dream. “Sam?” His voice was trembling. Sam stepped forward, like the angel he was - he stuck out his hand. 

“I think it’s time we love and live forever, yeah?” Sam said, putting his hand closer in front of his husband. Bucky was confused, this was fake. This wasn’t real. 

“I-I don’t understand - this is a dream.”

Sam grabbed his hand. It felt warm, comforting. It felt like each morning they woke up in each other’s arms or held each other by the fire. Sam sighed.

“You weren’t ready,” he said softly, cupping his face. He noticed they were in their room. In their house. There was a soft light glow around Sam that really made him look ghost-like. Bucky shook his head. “I wasn’t either. Bucky - take my hand. Death won’t stop us today.”

“What do you mean?” He asked. 

“Do it.” 

Bucky took his hand and like a blink of an eye, they were at a lake. They were younger. There was Steve, handing Sam the shield. He was shaking. This must be a trick. He went to sleep. This is a dream. Sam looked back at Bucky and smiled. Then, that reminded him of how much he loved him, why he loved him and how great he was. Sam walked over and hugged him, time was frozen. “What do you say Bucky? Do this thing one more time?”

He grinned, kissing Sam’s cheek. “For eternity.”

Thefamily was surprised to see them gone, but their graves were gone too. The doctor came over to analyse the body but there was no body. Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes didn’t die. But they were happy, living their best life. Death would never stop them from living together, loving each other - like they said at the wedding - love is eternal. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry I haven't done anything in a while - but I'm glad I pulled this one out! Feedback would be highly appreciated!


End file.
